


Somewhere in the South of Francd

by Bruceweezy



Category: Joe/Mika
Genre: Engaged, F/M, Jika, South France, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruceweezy/pseuds/Bruceweezy
Summary: Somewhere in South France on a warm Spring day...Joe and Mika have a picnic!





	Somewhere in the South of Francd

It was Spring in South France, Antibes, to be precise. The weather was a mix of chilled and warm, and the wind was fairly mild. Mika stood on the balcony of her hotel room looking out at the courtyard. The grass was bright green, and Mika soaked in the beauty of this European palace as much as she could. "I wish we didn't have to leave so soon," she thought to herself, wanting to stay there just a few days more. 

After a few moments of standing alone in the silence, Mika felt a hand on the small of her back. She turned to her right and saw Joe standing there with a cup of coffee in hand, offering it to her. "It's not as beautiful as you are, dear." Joe said, looking down at Mika and then at the courtyard. 

"Hmm?" Mika said, taking a sip of coffee and looking up at Joe. "The scenery," Joe responded, looking out at the courtyard and then back at her. "It's beautiful, but it's not nearly as beautiful as you are." He smiled down at her, and the glow on her face made his face flush a little. They had both never been so happy than they had when they were together like this. 

"You want to go for a walk?" Joe asked, putting his entire arm around Mika to pull her closer to him. "It is a lovely day." 

Mika smiled at the gesture. "Why, do you have something planned, handsome?" She looked up at him with a wide grin. 

Joe chuckled and rubbed Mika's shoulder. "Only a picnic lunch, darling." He leaned down and kissed her gently, taking in her smell, rose petals and coffee. 

"Well, if we are going to go anywhere, I guess I should get dressed." Mika said, turning away from Joe for a moment to find something to wear. 

Joe watched her hips sway from left to right as she walked toward her suitcase. When she bent down to open the suitcase, he almost couldn't contain himself. He moved over to her and pulled her up to him, holding her close in his embrace. 

"We don't have to go anywhere just yet," he said huskily, kissing down her neck and onto her collarbone. 

Mika pushed him away gently for a moment, and blushingly said, "Joe! You know that tickles! Now go get dressed. The talk of a picnic has me famished!" 

"Oh, alright," Joe said, turning away, but not before getting one last kiss on the cheek. 

Joe felt the ring in his pocket. He'd been carrying it around with him all week, waiting for just the right moment to pop the question--he was going to ask Mika to marry him. He knew she was expecting it, but he still wanted it to be a surprise, so he decided he'd wait for the opportune moment to ask. 

The couple got dressed and when Joe was ready, he got together the picnic basket he had prepared a couple days before. There was a bottle of wine, some cheese, French bread, some lunch meats, and a few bottles of water so they could stay hydrated. 

As Mika came into the small kitchen area of the hotel room, Joe was putting a few ice packs and a small quart of strawberries into the picnic basket. 

"Having quite the lunch, aren't we?" Mika asked, wondering what Joe was up to. She had a passing thought for a moment, but the growling of her stomach drowned out the thought in a nanosecond. 

"Ready, Yogi?" Mika asked, grabbing the blanket they were going to sit on. 

"Ready, Boo-Boo!" Joe said with a smile, using his cheesy Yogi-bear voice, and grabbing the picnic basket. Just as she turned around, joe felt in the pocket for the ring again, and took a deep breath before heading out the door shortly behind Mika. 

They went down to their favorite spot, a secluded grassy area overlooking a gorgeous pond, and directly under an old olive tree. The tree was huge, and it stretched wide across the meadow, providing the perfect amount of shade for the loving couple. They sat and ate and talked for what seemed like hours, about food, life, work, kids, whatever was on their minds. At one point, Mika saw two large birds playing some mating ritual game over the pond, and she was practically mesmerized by the sight of it. 

At this time, Joe figured it was his time to pull out the ring, so while she wasn't looking, he dug it out of his pocket, held it in his hand and got down on one knee. 

"Aww, they're so in love! Aren't they precious, Joe? Aren't they just--" Mika's comment was stopped short when she turned around and saw Joe kneeling on one knee with the ring in his hand. Her jaw nearly hit the ground. 

"Mika, I've been waiting all week to ask you this, and I feel like I can't have a more perfect scene to ask you this." Joe began his speech, and as it came out his mouth he realized it was not going the way he planned. He didn't seem to care too much at this point, though. 

"Mika, I have loved you for a long time, and to be here with you right now, it makes my heart flutter, and I still get butterflies in my stomach when I see your beautiful face. I love you with all my heart, and if you'll have me, I'd love to call you my wife. What do you say? Mika Brzezinski, will you marry me?" 

Mika blushed with excitement and love, and was literally speechless for a few moments. After what felt like forever to Joe, she was able to utter one word, and that word was "Yes!", which she uttered about ten times while hugging onto Joe's neck and knocking him backwards to the blanket on the ground below him. Lying on top of Joe, Mika looked down at him with a huge grin on her face. "Yes, Joseph Scarborough, I will marry you!" And then she kissed him passionately, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment as much as possible, savoring every minute detail so she could remember it forever. 

After a few moments, the two broke their kiss and Mika sat up off of Joe, and looked around. "Where's the ring?" She asked, looking at him with her hands in the air as she always did. Joe felt around his pockets and looked on the blanket, and just before freaking out, he found the ring. 

Joe put the ring on Mika's left hand, and she admired the sight of the beautiful stone. "It's a perfect fit, Joe!" Mika said, just beaming away. "I love it!" She said, glowingly. "I love it, and I love you!" 

Joe looked at Mika with a slight blush and tousled hair, and said, "I love you too, Mika." 

The End


End file.
